Episode 48
"Time Crisis, back once again. Today in the studio we'll be joined by Jerrod Carmichael, my favorite comedian of all time. We'll also talk to Steve Horelick, composer of the Reading Rainbow ''theme song, as well as RJ Ritchie, Kid Rock's son, Apple Genius employee, and rising music star. This, plus fan mail and the top five, today on Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Jerrod Carmichael - actor and writer *Steve Horelick - composer of the ''Reading Rainbow theme song *RJ Ritchie - musician, Apple Genius employee, son of Kid Rock Topics Ezra and Jake, sporting Grateful Dead t-shirts, chat with Jerrod Carmichael about the band, and move into the Reading Rainbow theme song, speaking to composer Steve Horelick about the synths used in the track. Ezra details the Dead's influence on Game of Thrones author Geroge R. R. Martin to little fanfare. Kid Rock's son RJ Ritchie calls in to talk about the perils of working as an Apple Genius and his own music career. Ezra and Jake play some Led Zeppelin songs and Ezra describes his lukewarm feelings towards the band. The pair dig into David Crosby's crotchety behavior on Twitter, including his out-of-touch opinions on modern music and Neil Young's personal life. During the Top Five, Ezra paints a picture where Jake pledges himself as a Puthinator, and Justin Bieber's religious beliefs are discussed. Segments *Time Crisis Hotline *Mail Bag *Top Five Continuity *Grateful Dead Quotes "In Jake's world view - rhyming is cool, puns suck." - Ezra Music Top Five on iTunes : 2017 #"Despacito (feat. Justin Bieber) Remix" - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee #"Strip That Down (feat. Quavo)" - Liam Payne #"Slow Hands" - Niall Horan #"Attention" - Charlie Puth #"There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back" - Shawn Mendes : 1991 #"(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" - Bryan Adams #"Right Here Right Now" - Jesus Jones #"Unbelievable" - Emf #"Summertime" - DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince #"Rush Rush" - Paula Abdul Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Casey Jones" - Grateful Dead *"Uncle John's Band" - Grateful Dead *"China Cat Sunflower (Live In Paris)" - Greatful Dead *"Reading Rainbow Theme Song" - Reading Rainbow *"Springfield" - Arthur Russell *"Ripple" - Grateful Dead *"Cowboy" - Kid Rock *"Moonlight (feat. Bailey Laine)" - Robert James *"Babe I'm Gonna Leave You" - Led Zeppelin *"The Song Remains the Same" - Led Zeppelin *"D'yer Mak'er" - Led Zeppelin *"Immigrant Song" - Led Zeppelin *"Ramble On" - Led Zeppelin *"Black Dog" - Led Zeppelin *"When the Levee Breaks" - Led Zeppelin *"Come With Me (feat. Various Artists)" - Puff Daddy & Jimmy Page *"Dark Star" - Crosby, Stills & Nash *"Our House" - Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young *"Rush Rush" - Paula Abdul *"There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back" - Shawn Mendes *"Summertime" - DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *"Attention" - Charlie Puth *"Unbelievable" - Emf *"Slow Hands" - Niall Horan *"Right Here Right Now" - Jesus Jones *"Strip That Down (feat. Quavo)" - Liam Payne *"(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" - Bryan Adams *"Despacito (feat. Justin Bieber) Remix" - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 3